Cuddles
by WelshClaire
Summary: Insanely fluffy birthday one-shot for Audrey. "Good... why don't you go back to mummy, I'll go and find the others. Need to get you little monkeys back to the zoo..."


**I didn't plan on this being quite as fluffy as it has turned out to be, but who's going to complain about that? For Audrey for her birthday – hope you like it and are having a great day! :) The children are partly stolen from the twitter roleplay – because Harry and Nikki are so cute with Ivy as are Leo and Janet with Promise and William – and then Gregory is stolen from my own fics :)**

* * *

Leo looked up as he was brought out of a world of death and causes of it by a door banging open, children chattering and their mother – his wife, shushing them gently.

"Let's go and find Daddy then, try his office first Promise" she said.

He smiled, moving away from his desk as they made their way towards his office. He picked up his daughter when she reached him, holding her close to him as she wrapped her limbs around him tightly.

"Hello darling, how was school?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, was fun Daddy!" she said excitedly "Mummy's got a painting I did of us all!"

"Oh, I'll have a look in a minute" he said, smiling at his wife as he put his daughter down and turned to his son, picking him up and hugging him.

"What about you, Will? Good day?"

"Mr Johnson's kind, we hunted for bugs in the garden after lunch!" William said as he struggled to be let down.

"Wow, I bet you loved that!" he said, seeing his son nodding, before noticing his daughter fingering a bracelet on her wrist as she smiled.

"What's that love?" he asked, crouching in front of his daughter.

"Amber gave it to me...she's my friend...Ivy's my best friend though" Promise said, referring to Harry and Nikki's daughter.

He smiled at her as he stood and took a few steps towards Janet, taking her hands in his as he pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly, chuckling against her lips as he heard their twins making noises of disgust as their parents kissed.

"Love you," he said as he pulled his lips away from hers slowly "How's your day been?"

"Fine" she said, moving round to perch on the edge of her husband's desk "Work was okay, and I managed to get away early so I walked Daisy before picking up these two."

"It's alright for some then, you part-timer" he said, teasing her.

After the twins had been born, Janet had only gone back to work part-time so that she could be at home more for the twins, neither she nor Leo wanting to leave their children with a childminder.

"I also did some baking" she said, smiling at him "Made treacle tart for you."

"My main reason for marrying you" he said, kissing her quickly.

"Typical! Remind me why I married you?" she said, wrapping her arms round him, glancing over to their kids quickly, spotting Promise was struggling to stay awake.

"Because you love me?" he replied, following her gaze.

"Do I?" she teased resting her head on his chest.

"I'd hope so" he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You know I do, so much" she said moving back and looking up at him, before noticing some new visitors arriving. "Look who's here!"

"Harry, Nikki! Hiya" Leo said, releasing his grip on his wife as his two colleagues made their way towards his office, Nikki holding their daughter Ivy's hand, Harry holding their oldest son Gregory's and carrying the travel cot containing their newborn son, Dylan.

"Hi" Nikki said happily, hugging him and then Janet. "How are you both?"

"Fine thanks" Leo said, smiling at her as he crouched to cuddle Ivy and then Gregs. "Are you two being good for mummy and daddy?"

"Mmhmmm" Gregs said, nodding.

"Always good!" Ivy said, hugging Leo's leg.

"I know you are. Now then, why don't you two go and play with Promise and Will while Auntie Janet and I talk to Mummy and Daddy?"

The four kids all ran out of his office while the adults settled on the sofas in there.

"So how are you two? It's good to see you" Leo said happily.

"Good thanks, just been to register this little one's birth" Harry said, explaining why he was in a shirt and tie, which he loosened slightly.

"Tired" Nikki said with a smile "Tired but happy. I already miss this place though."

"Nikki! You have a two week old son, you aren't meant to be thinking about this place at all!" Janet said.

"She'll be even worse once I'm back here" Harry said, putting an arm round his wife and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Not my fault if my husband's away from me! I'm going to think about him!" she said, pouting.

"It was bad enough for me when I was off with the twins and I don't see Leo much at work!" Janet said, laughing softly.

They chatted for a while longer, until they were interrupted by Dylan waking up, crying for attention.

"Hey mister" Harry said softly, picking him up "What's the matter with you?"

At this, Dylan's cries just got louder, the child refusing to settle in his father's arms.

"I'm going to take him for a little walk I think" Harry said, standing "I'll check on the others while I'm gone."

"Okay, do you mind rounding them up? We need to be heading home soon" Janet asked.

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

Harry made his way round the labs with his son, chatting to him, eventually getting him to quieten down. He was in the conference room, telling Dylan what they did in there when Ivy ran in looking frightened.

"What is it love?" he asked crouching to her level.

"Will said...Will said the bodies in the fridges come to life at night...do they Daddy?" she spat out hurriedly.

"No darling, you know they don't. Once they're dead, they stay dead. I promise you. Were you playing near them?" Harry asked, knowing they knew not to go near there.

"No, only as far as we're allowed to go...Will was telling us about them though" she said, tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

"Oh Ivy, it's okay" He pulled her into a hug, careful to keep hold of his son at the same time "William was lying to you."

"Promise?" she asked, one hand gripping her Daddy's arm, the other resting on her brother's head.

"I promise you, okay? I'll be talking to Leo about it to make sure he doesn't do it again. I love you so much, my beautiful girl" he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead then each of her cheeks.

"Love you too Daddy" she said quietly.

"Good... why don't you go back to mummy, I'll go and find the others. Need to get you little monkeys back to the zoo for a bath!" he said, pulling a face as if there was a bad smell in the room.

"Daddy, don't live in a zoo!" she giggled "And not smelly...that's Dyl!"

"He's not smelly...not right now anyway" Harry said chuckling.

"Mummy with Uncle Leo?" she asked.

"She was when I left them...give her a cuddle from me when you find her?"

"Like giving Mummy cuddles" she said, smiling at him.

"I know, now go on, go find her, and then we can go home sooner, okay?" Harry said, standing up as he shifted his son from one arm to the other.

"Okay...dinner?"

"Yep, I'll cook dinner when we get home."

"K. Bye Daddy" she said, running off towards Leo's office.

* * *

Harry watched her for a moment before turning away from his daughter pushing open the double doors, when he heard a crash followed by crying. He spun round, seeing Ivy now on the floor, her leg tangled in a cable, tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out for her daddy.

"Oh baby, it's okay, Daddy's here" he said, crouching and holding her close to him. "Sshhh, it's alright. Where does it hurt love?"

"A...ar...arm hurts" she stammered out between her cries.

"Okay love, let's get you back to mummy and we'll have a look at it, okay?" he said. She rubbed at her eyes with her good hand as she nodded."Good girl, can you be really brave and walk back so Daddy can carry Dylan safely?" he asked before pressing a kiss to her blonde hair.

She nodded again, cradling her bad arm with her good as he released her from his arms.

"Tell you what? Why don't we make you a sling out of Daddy's tie, then you can still hold my hand, yea?"

"Okay...hurts Daddy" she said sadly.

"I know love, it'll be okay" he said, lying Dylan on the floor before slipping off his tie and gently fixing it round his daughter's arm and neck - there was a good chance it was broken, he thought, subtly checking it over as he did so.

"All done" he said a few moments later, picking up Dylan again and taking his daughter's good hand in his own as they walked back to Leo's office.

* * *

Nikki smiled as she saw her daughter walking hand in hand with her husband, her face then falling when they entered the office and she saw her tear stained cheeks and the tie around her arm.

"What's happened love?" she asked, starting to make her way over to Ivy only to see her release her Daddy's hand and run towards her, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Hey...shhh, Ivy, it's okay" Nikki said, comforting her, her arms wrapped round her. "Where does it hurt?"

"She tripped outside the conference room, I think it's broken" Harry said, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Okay, right then, time for a little trip to hospital love" Nikki said to her daughter.

"Scared, Mummy. Hurts" Ivy whimpered.

"Oh baby, it's okay...Mummy and Daddy are here. Harry, can you go and get Gregs?" she asked.

"We'll look after him if you want to go now, Nikki" Leo offered

"Would you?"

"Of course...go."

* * *

"Well Ivy," the Doctor said when he came back into the cubicle they were in 2 hours later "I've had a look at the pictures we took of your arm, and you've got 2 small breaks in your wrist."

"2?" she said smiling for the first time since she'd fallen.

"Yep, here and here" he said, showing her then her parents the x-ray & pointing them out.

"Mummy! I beat William!" she said excitedly.

"One of her friends broke his arm," Harry explained "but only in one place!"

"Ah I see! Well who can break the most bones at once isn't a good game to play Ivy" the Doctor said, chuckling "I'll get someone to come and plaster her wrist, then when that's done I'll sort the discharge forms for you."

"Thank you" Nikki said, smiling gratefully.

* * *

Another 2 hours later they were home, having stopped at Leo & Janet's to pick up Gregory- Ivy had of course then wanted them all to sign her cast before they'd left.

"Right then," Harry said. "Ivy, what do you want for dinner love?"

"Ice cream?" She said cheekily.

"After dinner, you can't have it for dinner" he said ruffling her hair.

"Pasta, tommy sauce?"

"Tomato, you mean?"

"Yup" she nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. Want to pick a film for us to watch?"

She nodded vigorously, so he lifted her off the kitchen counter, hugging her before setting her down and watching her run off into the living room.

'She'll be okay, won't she?" Nikki said coming into the kitchen.

"Of course she will, she'll be fine" he said, hugging her, pressing a kiss to her hair before tilting her head up to kiss her lips.

"I know. What's for dinner?"

"Pasta, tomato sauce. Ivy picked, she wanted ice cream first though"

"Poor thing" Nikki said frowning slightly.

"She's okay, she's enjoying the attention." Harry said chuckling, tightening his arms round her. "I love you so much"

"Love you more" she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Daddyyyy!" They were interrupted from their peace by Ivy running into the kitchen "Gregs doesn't want to watch the film I picked."

"What did you pick?" Harry said, picking her up and hugging her.

"Nemo!"

Harry chuckled, his daughter loved that film, possibly more than Nikki and he did. "Well we have watched it a lot recently, isn't there anything else you'd want to watch?"

"Happy Feet?"

"Would Gregs watch that?" Harry asked shifting his daughter onto his hip, and carrying her back into the living room.

"I want Happy Feet, Dad!" Gregs said, holding the DVD out to him.

"Okay, okay. Your sister has just said she wants to watch that," Harry said, settling Ivy on the sofa before ruffling his son's dark hair. "I've got to cook dinner, so you can watch TV til then, okay? Then we'll put the penguins on!" he left the room as Ivy and Gregs cheered, going back through to Nikki and his youngest child.

"Sorted?" She asked, wrapping her arms round him and resting her head on his chest.

"Yep, we're watching Happy Feet. You okay love?" He asked, one of his arms snaking tightly round her waist, his other round her neck to play with her hair gently.

"Mhmm," she nodded softly "just tired."

"Why don't you get an early night after dinner? I'll look after the kids."

"Want to be near Ivy" she said, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"She's fine love. You can sleep on the sofa while we watch the film then?" He reasoned.

"Probably would have anyway" she admitted. "Have they started it?"

"No, I said they could watch TV until dinner was ready then we'll watch it."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing her again. "Go and join them, take Dylan, I'll sort dinner out."

"Okay, thank you," she said, her arms still tight round him.

"Niks? Might help if you let go of me if you want to be with the kids" Harry said chuckling.

"I know. Will in a moment, like being in your arms though" she mumbled against his chest.

"I'd noticed," he said, rubbing her back softly. "I'd happily never let go of you."

"What about the kids?" she said, gazing up at him, laughing softly.

"Hmm...we'll teach them to fend for themselves first" Harry said, attempting to keep his face straight.

"Good plan" she said, tightening her arms round him as she stretched up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Just...being here, loving me" she said, moving a hand to rest on his cheek.

"Where else would I be? Love you so much" he said, kissing her tenderly, deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth, his tongue flicking against hers, tasting her, losing himself in her as she responded with just as much passion.

"You're perfect, I'm never going anywhere" Harry said softly against her lips, his arms still tight around her.

"Good. I am...to see the kids. Get cooking, husband!" she said, slapping his cheek playfully before stepping away from him quickly.

"Oi!" he grabbed her hand quickly, stopping her escaping him completely. "Niks...I love you."

"I know you do" she said, taking his other hand in her free one.

"This, what we have, it's perfect" he said, kissing her softly.

"Are you going all soppy on me, Harry Cunningham?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe, it's true though. Thank you for everything," he said, kissing her once more. "Now go on, go sit with the kids."

* * *

20 minutes later, Harry carried the first 2 plates of food through to the living room, spotting the children all sitting quietly for once in front of the TV, handing the plates to the older 2 as he noticed Nikki fast asleep on the other sofa, Dylan asleep on her chest. He picked him up, and set him in his chair before shaking her softly.

"Niks love? Dinner's ready" he said.

"Hmm?" She said, slowly waking.

"Dinner's ready love, you'd fallen asleep" he said, bending to kiss her lips softly.

"Mmm, k...thank you" she said, shifting to sit upright as he went back to the kitchen. He passed the other 2 plates to her then set up the DVD to play, before joining her on the sofa, putting one arm round her, keeping her close to him the whole time.

Minutes after finishing her dinner, Nikki was fast asleep in her husband's arms as the rest of the family watched the film. She was still asleep when the film ended and it was time for the kid's to go to bed.

Harry untangled himself from her, making sure she was comfy before getting all 3 children up to bed and settled. 30 minutes later when he'd also tidied the kitchen up, she was still asleep. She only began to stir when he picked her up carefully, before carrying her upstairs. 10 minutes later, having got ready for bed, she was asleep again, her husband's arms wrapped around her once more keeping them close through the night.

* * *

**Are we all dead from a fluff overdose now? :P **

**Reviews are always loved :) **

**C x**


End file.
